Secrets
by cookies989
Summary: Kim has to marry a guy she has never met when she is 18 and she is OK with that but she meets Jack and her feelings towards him and the wedding change. Will she go through with the marriage?
1. Meet your future husband

Kim's P.O.V

Dear diary,

I'm Kim and I've decided to write about the years leading up to my arranged marrige to the son of the only other rich family in Seaford. I haven't met him yet but on my 16th birthday I will finally meet my future husband. My parents say that I will fall in love with him as soon as I meet him but I'm not so sure. I have to stop writing and get ready for school.

Love

Kim

I closed my diary and walked downstairs in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. I picked up my skateboard, iPod and an apple and ran out the door before my mother could ask me about my dream wedding or what I want for my birthday.

I walked into school and got to my locker at the same time as my best friend Grace. We heard giggling and turned to look at the two new guys that came and stood next to us.

"Hey ladies." the taller dark-haired boy said.

I looked over at Grace and saw her smiling at him, with desire written in her eyes.

"Hi I'm Grace and this is Kim." she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yo Jack I found the lockers and some hot girls too," He yelled over to his friend " I'm Jerry and that is Jack."

Jack's P.O.V

I walked over to Jerry and saw her, the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Her hair, blonde and reached halfway down her back and her eyes, a chocolate-brown colour, looked at me like they knew all my secrets.

"Oh Kim, can we do anything today for your birthday?"

"Sorry Grace I have to meet friends of the family and Donna Tobin we will do something tomorrow like shopping I promise"

"Its your birthday today?" Jerry asked her and she nodded.

"I'm 16."

"Same age as Jack and his brother Randy then." The entire time they were talking I was thinking about the name Kim said, Donna Tobin, it sounded familiar.

"Jack do you have the same lessons as Jerry?" Kim asked me and I nodded "You will be with me and Grace all day then."

Kim's P.O.V

School ended and I rushed home to change ready to meet my future husband and his family, all I know about him is that he is my age and his last name is Brewer... I think he has a brother too.

I get home at 4 and they are coming at 5 so I go up to my room and shower. After my shower I put on jeans and a t-shirt for while I get ready and I turn on my straighteners. I start straightening my hair and I choose my make-up, I'm wearing eyeliner, mascara and clear lipgloss. I finish putting on my make-up and I walk over to my closet, I pull out a light blue halterneck sundress and light blue heels. I can't stop thinking about Jack, why am I thinking about him so much, I only just met him!

I walk downstairs and it is 5, they are showing up any minute now. My mother walks over to the door just in time for the knock. I can't hear anything they are saying but a tall, muscular boy walks in, sees me and starts grinning,there is another boy behind him but I can't see who he is. The tall boy comes and sits next to me and I see who the other boy is...

"Jack?" my voice is barely above a whisper but he must of heard it because he looked up at me and his jaw dropped open.

"Uhh... hey Kim."


	2. Love and hate

Jack's P.O.V

I'm not marrying Kim, am I? I mean I met her earlier and I like her but I don't think she likes me back. I can't marry someone as pretty as her, she will end up finding someone better than me and she'll leave me, I can't let her end up leaving me, it will break my heart.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kim excusing herself from the room. I watched her leave and as soon as she had gone my brother spoke to me.

"You aren't marrying Kim, you know, I am. I know you want her but you're getting some girl called Donna so keep away from Kim unless you want to end up with broken bones and a broken heart because she will choose me."

I just sat still, his words repeating themselves over and over again in my head. Am I getting this girl Randy talked about, Donna?

Kim's P.O.V

"Please excuse me for a moment." I said to Jack and the other boy that I'm assuming is his brother, Randy. I walked into the dining room where my mother was "Mother what is the name of the boy I will be marrying?"

"Randy. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering since there is two boys about my age in that room with me." As soon as I said what I had said there was a knock at the door. " I'll get it." I got to the door I opened it only to see my old best friend, Donna Tobin, standing there.

"Oh... Kim I actually wanted to speak to you. I need you to be kind, friendly and basically act nothing like yourself, OK can you do that for me? Good." she said without giving me chance to reply.

"Fine Donna whatever you say follow me to meet your future husband." I walked with her to the living room to show her to Jack only to find that he wasn't there. I was feeling kind of jealous and upset at the thought of Donna and Jack together, holding hands and kissing... Kim snap out of it! You are marrying Randy not Jack!

Jack's P.O.V

I stood in the doorway to look at Donna and Kim and I heard them talking. I only just managed to hear what Donna said to Kim, I wasn't very impressed at her looks but what she said really turned me off when it came to her.

"... I need you to be kind, friendly and basically nothing like yourself." was all I heard before I darted into the room. Donna sat next to me and Kim slowly came and sat inbetween me and Randy. I saw Kim tense and I looked at her so she glanced at her thigh to show me what was wrong. I followed her gaze and saw Randy's hand on her thigh. I clenched my hands into fists and my jaw to stop me from punching him in the face.

Time skip- End of the night Randy, Jack and Donna leaving

Kim's P.O.V

"Thanks for the dinner Mr. and Mrs Crawford. It was amazing." Jack said and my parents smiled and left the room. As soon as they had gone Donna walked over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek, putting her hands on his waist. It didn't look like he enjoyed Donna's hands there. Randy walked over to me after making sure Jack could see us and he grabbed my ass, pulling me towards him, just before he pushed his lips to mine and shoved his tongue down my throat. I hated every moment of it so I just stood there with my hands on his chest pushing him off me slightly so that Jack couldn't tell I didn't want his brother. Jack doesn't like me like that so I should act like I don't like him that way either, even though I do.


	3. Expressing Feelings

Jack's P.O.V

I have a plan to get rid of my feelings for Kim. I'm just going to ignore her for as long as I have to. It is the only way I can stop thinking about her as more than a friend. All we will ever be is friends, she made that very clear when she kissed Randy. I'm meeting Kim and Donna at a diner tonight then we're going to watch a movie. I'm just wearing jeans, a t-shirt and trainers, I think Randy is wearing the same. I can't wait to see Kim... I mean Donna again.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack didn't say a word to me when he left last night, I don't know why maybe he'll talk to me tonight, I've just finished putting on my light pink dress with a gold belt, I had put on gold eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and light pink lip gloss, I was just putting my curled hair into a bun when Jack and Randy knocked on the door and Donna, who has now moved in with us, answered it flirting with Jack like she wouldn't see him again. I slowly walked down the stairs with a smile on my face and I saw Jack and Randy staring at me.

Time skip- At the diner still Kim's P.O.V

Jack won't stop watching me. I wouldn't mind but he is only watching me he won't talk to me.

"Want to dance with me Kim?" Randy asked me so I nodded smiling. We walked over to the dance floor and Randy put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on the back of his neck and we started swaying to the music and Donna and Jack danced next to us, I kept seeing Jack look over at me. He walked over and tapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Hey Randy can we switch so I can talk about the wedding with Kim for a while?"

"Sure but remember you have Donna." Randy walked over to Donna and they started dancing. Then Jack spoke to me for the first time

"Hey Kim you look amazing." He said, looking at the floor.

"Hello Jack and thank you." I said a little coldly.

"Is something bothering you? If there is something bothering you please tell me what it is."

"Actually there is something bothering me and its you!" I walked off as soon as I said that and stood in a corner, silently praying for no tears to spill out of my eyes. Jack followed me and stood in front of me

"Kim what did I do please tell me." He looked so upset it took all of my strength not to kiss him

"You ignore me the whole night even though keep watching me dance with Randy and then you suddenly act like we're best friends." I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "Why are you ignoring me Jack?" I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. He started to lean towards me and I looked up at him, leaning towards him slowly. I wanted him to kiss me, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, our lips crashing together. It felt amazing.


	4. Hurt

Jack's P.O.V (a week after when Kim and Jack kissed)

I've been dating Kim secretly for about a week and I've loved every moment of it. I know Donna knows about me and Kim but I don't care. I feel like I can tell Kim anything I need to. Donna's getting needy ever since she heard that my family is moving next door to Kim's and that my bedroom window is facing Kim's shes been going crazy.

Donna's P.O.V

"Randy we need a plan, Kim and Jack are secretly dating, I want Jack, you want Kim. I have the perfect idea..."

" Right so I text Kim using Jack's phone inviting her over..." Randy said.

"And I'll do the rest."

Jack's P.O.V

"Hey Jack can I borrow your phone I want to text Kim but mine needs charging." Randy said

"Sure Randy." I replied handing it to him.

I heard a knock at my door so I opened it and there was Donna she walked into my room pulling me towards her crashing her lips to mine.

Kim's P.O.V

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Jack it said "Kim my brother and parents are out want to come over?" I smiled and texted back saying yes and I picked up my phone and keys and walked next door.

I knocked and Randy opened the door "Hey Randy is Jack in he wanted to talk to me about the wedding."

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room go ahead, you don't need to knock he knows your coming."

"Thanks Randy" I walked upstairs to Jack's room and walked in only to see him in front of Donna making out with her, she didn't have her top and skirt on, they were on the floor along with Jack's top. I let out a loud sob and Jack stopped kissing Donna and looked at me.

"Wait Kim! It's not what you think!" He shouted and I just kept walking away, sobbing. He ran up and started walking backwards, not taking his eyes off me he looked so upset. "Kim it isn't what you think, I'm so sorry this happened Kimmy please stop and talk to me." We both stopped.

"Save your sorry for someone that wants it Jack." With that a ran past him just letting the tears flow. I ran all the way up to my room.


	5. Moving on

This chapter has a little amount of swearing.

Kim's P.O.V

I've haven't stopped crying in over two hours. Jack keeps trying to talk to me but I can't. My parents still aren't home so I put on one of my favorite songs Enough is enough and I just sing and go crazy dancing. It cheers me up and I just laugh, I make sure my windows open so Jack can here it. I just sing as loud as I can.

Jack's P.O.V

"Donna I think you should go." I said to Donna, I just wanted to be alone. She left with a smirk on her face, I opened my window and saw Kim's window open and Kim sat on her bed crying. She suddenly got up and put on a song I haven't heard before and she started singing and dancing with a smile on her face. I only heard some parts of the song but I knew she wanted me to hear it.

" I gave my all

To have to hold

You through it all

You stabbed my soul

You left so fast

You didn't come back

Now you're gone

I turned to stone

So many things I'd say

If you were in front of me

So many things I'd say

But I can't stand

Nothing ever mattered to me

The way you did

'Cause when the going gets tough

And all the love is done

I'm sick of all the crying over this dumb stuff

It's time I stand up

Say what you did was fucked up

I know it's hard to say

Enough is enough

Enough is enough

I built these walls

So tall and so bold

When I was lost

They kept out the cold

When I felt trapped

And I was all I had

When I was done wrong

I grew so strong

So many things I'd say

If you were in front of me

So many things I'd say

But I can't stand

Nothing ever mattered to me

The way you did

'Cause when the going gets tough

And all the love is done

I'm sick of all the crying over this dumb stuff

It's time I stand up

Say what you did was fucked up

I know it's hard to say

Enough is enough

'Cause when the going gets tough

And all the love is done

I'm sick of all the crying over this dumb stuff

It's time I stand up

Say what you did was fucked up

I know it's hard to say

Enough is enough" Kim sang and after hearing that I closed my window and walked outside to go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and I beat up loads of dummies.

**Next day** Kim's P.O.V

I walked into school, and saw Grace so I walked over to our lockers where she was standing.

"Umm Gracie I need to tell you something..."

"Kimmy you can tell me, Jerry and Jack all at once they're walking over here now." I looked over and they were, Jerry was grinning at Grace and Jack looked with pleading eyes at me

"Hey Jerry, Grace I need to tell you something and it is really important." I said and they all turned to me. " You know as I was meeting someone on my birthday... well it was my soon to be husband, I'm having an arranged marriage to Jack's brother Randy." I said quickly, then I felt hands on my waist and someone kiss my neck.

"Hey baby, miss me?"

"Hey Randy. Ready for dance class today? I heard we're learning the tango."

"That's meant to be really sexual you know Kim." Jack said.

"Yeah and just think Donna will be there and so will you don't get carried away will you Jack?" Randy said

"Gracie we better get going, see you and Jerry later OK?"

"Bye Kimmy." I grinned and walked to dance class with Randy and unfortunatly Jack. We got to class and I had to put on a skirt thats down to my ankles at the back and down to my knees at the front, and I have to wear heels!

"Right class pair up, boy and girl pairs only, we're learning to tango today." Randy and I paired up and so did Donna and Jack. I saw him look at me and I just continued laughing with Randy. "OK class I want to watch... Randy and Kim's dance. Tell Jack what song you will be dancing to and he will play it so you can dance."

"Jack we want to dance to 3 by Britney Spears is that OK?" I asked and he nodded, not talking to me.

"'What song are you dancing to Kim?" The teacher asked

"3 by Britney Spears."

"OK only dance to the chorus please."

One, two, three,- we stepped in time with the words not taking our eyes off each other

Not only you and me.- we stop walking.

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.- I wrap my right leg around his left hip and leant onto him before standing back up again.

Countin' one, two, three...- we walked the opposite way in time with the words again

Peter, Paul and Mary.

Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!- I bend down and strech out on leg while Randy has hold of my hands

Countin' one, two, three,- We repeat everything

Not only you and me.

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.

Countin' one, two, three...

Peter, Paul and Mary.

Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!- We finish with me in Randy's arms and my legs wrapped around his waist.

Everybody clapped and I looked over at Jack and saw that he had clenched fists and a clenched jaw. Donna saw his reaction and looked at me like she wanted to kill me

"Excellent work you two. I would like Kim, Randy, Jack and Donna to go into the room next door and practise their dances ready for a preformance to the whole school Kim and Donna must dance with each boy at least once."

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORYLINE! XD


	6. Questions

I'm so sorry its late but to make up for it MAJOR KICK!

Kim's P.O.V

Great I now have to dance with Jack! I silently walked over to grab my stuff and I walked right past Jack with my head held high he won't know that dancing with him will be a problem.

"Okay so what song are we dancing to? I think we should do what Kim and Randy did for each chorus and switch on the other parts. So I think we should dance to 3 by Britney Spears. What do you guys think?" Donna said smiling at how awkward it was.

"Sure Donna." Randy said and I just nodded. "Maybe we should see what Kim and Jack want to do in their dance since we have to do a dance in a four, a dance in a three, a dance in a pair and a solo." Randy said with a slight smirk.

"Fine Randy I'll dance with Kim as long as you and Donna work in the room next door." Jack said smiling at me, all I did was look at the floor and he went over and basically pushed them out of the room! Then he put on the song that I danced to with Randy and said "Hey Kim do you think you can help me with what you did with Randy?"

"Fine Jack." I got up slowly and stood in front of him. His hands went around my waist and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I ignored them but Jack was so close to me, I could hear my breath and his getting deeper. He leaned in towards me slowly and crashed our lips together. His hands pulled my waist closer to him and my arms automatically went behind his neck. He backed me into the wall and he wrapped my legs around his waist so he had hold of me completely. He started to kiss my neck, that is when my mind started to get clear again. "Jack stop." I whispered, my fingers running through his hair.

"Why Kim? You want this just as much as I do."

"Jack you have Donna to marry not me."

"Kim will you marry me I never wanted Donna I always wanted you." Just then Donna walked in the room just in time to hear what Jack said and she ran right for me. I quickly flipped her over my shoulder. I gasped and ran out the room with Jack following me shouting my name.

" Kim when did you learn to do that?" He looked impressed

"I've been doing karate since I was 7 but I was bullied for it so I do it secretly."

"Look Kim answer this question next time you see me. Do you want to be with Randy or me?"

"You." I whispered but he had walked away before I said it.

Jack's P.O.V

I had Kim in my arms! She actually kissed me back, I need to know the answer to my question. I need to! After feeling Kim's body against mine I know I can't live without her. I ran up to my room and stood at my window waiting to see her. And I saw Donna sneak into Kim's room and stand at her window, thinking I wanted to see her.

"Hey baby." She said to me smiling.

"Donna I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?"

"I won't ever marry you. I don't want to be with you ever! I want someone else to be my wife."

"Kim, you want to marry Kim!." Just after she said that Kim walked in and stood in the doorframe. She didn't hear what Donna had just said. "She's pathetic! She's ugly, rude and an all round bitch!"

"Takes one to know one doesn't it Donna?" Kim said leaning against the doorframe. Donna rolled her eyes and walked out.

"So Kim who have you chosen?"

"Y...You." She spoke without looking at me and I just grinned at her.

"Is your Dad in?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"I want to ask him something."


	7. Doesn't agree

Jack's P.O.V

I found Kim's dad at last and I told him I needed to ask him something so I sat down with him.

"Sir I'm in love with Kim and I know that she likes me too, I came to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." I said and he put down his paper and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't think you are right for Kimberley. Donna has told me about you and she said you're in love with her and would do anything for her."

"That isn't true! I-"

"I'm sorry Jack but I cannot give you permission to marry Kim." I walked out with so much anger in me I thought I would burst. I walked straight into Kim's room without thinking and I saw her in short shorts and a halterneck top.

"You like Jack?" Kim said smiling seductively so I nod and close the gap between us pushing Kim against the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist."So where did you go then Jack?"

"To ask your dad something about us but he doesn't agree with what I want."

"And what is that?"

"To marry you."

"Jack I'll be back in a while I want to talk to my dad OK?" I nodded and she left the room.

Kim's P.O.V

"Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what is wrong?"

"Why don't you want me to marry Jack?"

"Do you want to marry him?" I nod smiling at the idea of marrying Jack

"Donna told me he loved her so I didn't believe him but if he makes you happy you can marry him."

"He does make me happy dad." I say smiling still.

"Please go and get Jack for me then sweetheart." Dad said smiling at me.

Kim's Dad's P.O.V

"Jack Kim has told me that you make her happy and she makes you happy I'm guessing?" I looked at him and he grinned at me nodding. "You can ask my daughter to marry you, treat her right."

"I will. Thank you Sir."

"Please Jack call me Martin."

"Thank you Martin." He smiled at me and ran out of the room to find Kim at a guess.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack came running in, pulling something out of his pocket and getting on one knee.

"Kimmy I love you so much will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jack said to me with a grin on his face.

"Jack I-" I was cut off by the door being pushed open and Donna and Randy staring at us.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was tired and I wanted to get a chapter up for you all


	8. Yes

Kim's P.O.V

"Jack you want to marry Kim?" Randy shouted, his face centimeters away from Jack's. Jack nodded looking at me with pain in his eyes, he looked like he was begging me to leave the room. "Donna, Kim will you please let me talk to my brother alone?" Randy said with a slight smirk. I looked at Jack and he nodded slightly, telling me it was OK to leave him with Randy. I left the room with Donna behind me. I pressed my ear to the keyhole. I heard crashing and banging and suddenly Randy walked out of the door. "Go see your little crush Kimberley!" Randy shouted at me. I ran in and found Jack on the floor with blood coming from all over his face.

"Jack!" I screamed and ran to him bending over him, "Jackson Brewer don't you dare close your eyes." I saw the drawer from my dresser broken next to him and tears fell from my eyes. "Daddy! Mom!" I yelled as loud as I could and they came running in as quick as they could. They saw Jack and rang the hospital. I sat next to Jack crying and kissing Jack.

Time Skip- coming home from the hospital Kim's P.O.V

"Jack you're awake!" I yelled in the car, I've been yelling this everytime he woke up for the past 10 minutes.

"Hi Kim." He smiled at me and I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I couldn't let him go again, I just couldn't. We got to my house and I dragged Jack in with me and up to my room. Once we were alone I spoke. "Yes Jack..." Jack looked confused. "Yes I will marry you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grinned, putting his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. We kissed passionately for what felt like forever but it still wasn't long enough when I was suddenly torn away from Jack and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Randy stood over me.

"Kimmy you are mine! No one elses!"

"Randy I want to be with Jack not you!" I kicked him hard and he ran off.

"I love you Kim." Jack said rubbing my cheek where Randy hit me.

"I love you too Jack." I whispered and he grinned at me before kissing me.


	9. Final Chapter

10 years later Kim's P.O.V

Wow I've been with Jack for 10 years! We got married and it was the best day of my life.

_Flashback_

I curled my hair and put the long curls into a bun and I put a small tiara and my veil on my head. I had mascara and eyeliner on with clear lip gloss. My dress was white with no straps and it was a classic ball gown shape with little sequins scattered on the skirt of the dress. I walked down the isle towards the most handsome man I have ever seen. We said our vows and I finally got to kiss my husband.

_End of flashback_

Jack came and put his arm around me and sat with me watching our two children playing in the garden.

"I love you Kimmy."

"I love you too Jack."

**Sorry its short but this is the last chapter in this story I'm thinking about starting a story about different characters so if anyone has more ideas of who I could write about please tell me either movies or TV shows!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**I have two ideas for my next story can you all tell me what you would like? Either Austin and Ally or High School Musical? Please let me know.**

**That is it.**

**from cookies989**


	11. Second authors note PLEASE READ!

**Author's note: PLEASE READ!**

**I have a new story! It's an Austin and Ally story but I will be starting a High School Musical one soon. My Austin and Ally story is rated M for later chapters! It is called Austin and Ally: New girl in town. Read it if you like.**

**Love you all~ cookies989**

**xoxo**


End file.
